


The story of Mitsy

by Riversongspoilers



Series: The trouble of being River Song [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversongspoilers/pseuds/Riversongspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 6 years on from River leaving the Tardis to raise their daughter Mitsy and the doctor hasn't visited once... what will happen when the Doctor does finally turn up thinking its only been a couple of days? How will all this play on the Doctor's and River's relationship? (sequel to The trouble with being River Song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mitsy, have you brushed your teeth?” River asked her 6 year old doubtfully.  
“Yes mummy, now come tell me a doctor adventure!” Mitsy replied enthusiastically from inside her bedroom.  
River let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes as she slowly walked over to the little girl’s bedroom to start the usual evening routine. “So... which one do you want tonight then sweetie?” River asked as she saw a beaming smile spread fully across her daughter’s face.  
River starts off by retelling Mitsy the time the doctor and her went to America for a picnic by a lake. “I wear a Stetson now...Stetsons are cool! The doctor said; well mummy had to see to that didn’t she? Mummy shot the hat right off his head and I bet you know what I said to the silly man?”  
“Hello sweetie...” Mitsy said quietly as she was just starting to fall asleep.  
River placed a small kiss to the child’s forehead before walking quietly out of the room. River walked into the living room and slumped down on the sofa with her head in her hands and silent tears began to trickle down the sides of her face.  
‘one day she’s going to find out who the doctor really is... she’s going to hate me for keeping it from her... she won’t understand it’s for her own protection... 6 years and not once has he stopped by...not once... how could he?... he promised...’ all these thoughts were going through her head and after a while she realised that she was actually thinking out loud. “Go to bed River, tomorrow is a fresh day...” River told herself as she slowly went off to bed.  
The next Morning River was woken by Mitsy clambering on to the bed as she did most mornings shouting “Hello Sweetie!”  
“Come on Mummy! We’re going to be late for school! Come on sleepy head, wake up!” Mitsy carried on shouting until River let out a groan and finally started pulling back the covers.  
“Ok,ok, I’m up already!” River moaned as she spun round to grab Mitsy and tickle her for being so cheeky. “Right then, what would madam like for breakfast?” River asked already knowing it would be the usual of banana on toast... ‘One of her dad’s favourites as well...’ River thought absent-minded as she led her daughter out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to start their morning.  
As they sat up to the table eating their breakfast Mitsy insisted on talking about her hero and whether he and River would go on an adventure while she was at school and where he might take her and what monsters and villains they might meet. As the child chatted freely away about the doctor, River’s thoughts trailed back to the last thing he said to her, “I’ll always come back because I love you and I love mummy so it’s goodbye for now but not forever”  
River has been thinking about these words a lot over the last month, turning them over in her head again and again but to uncover nothing. ‘forever’ is such a big word for now, 6 years have passed for us stuck on the slow path but for him it could have only been a matter of minutes but that’s the curse of being the time-traveller’s wife.  
“Mum! Are you listening to me at all?” Mitsy pulled River from her thoughts quickly.  
“What, what was it sweetie?” River asked what she had missed. She still couldn’t get over how intellectual her little girl was and showed it by the way she talked which was very hard to explain to the teachers at school.  
“I asked you a question; I said you talk about the doctor a lot, and that he takes you on many adventures and some are very dangerous but he always saves you in the end, and then I asked whether you loved the doctor because it sounds like you do from the way you always tell stories about him.” Mitsy stated innocently which left River stunned.  
River took a moment to respond working out her answer in her head first; contemplating the many different answers she could say and then settled on one that was honest but wouldn’t give anything away, “Yes sweetie, I love things about him... for instance I love his personality... and if you ever meet him don’t let him know that I love his hair!” this seems to satisfy Mitsy for a moment as they both break out into giggles and then laugh at each other’s giggles.  
After a minute of high-pitched laughs Mitsy turns back to being as serious as a 6 year old can be as she asks her mum another question. “Mum... a friend at school says everyone has a mum and a dad so why don’t I have one?”  
River felt her whole world just stop for a second as her daughter asked the dreaded question that she was bound to ask sooner or later. River took a deep breath before coming up with the answer that she had been preparing for two years.  
“sometimes sweetie, when two people love each other they have a baby but,” River pauses and steadies her breathing, “things can happen which keeps them apart... sweetie... your father does love you, you must know that...it’s just difficult for him to be around all the time, he will be back though... one day...” River trails off while absent-mindedly staring off at nothing in particular.  
River snaps herself out of her thoughts after a minute or two realising that her daughter had finished her breakfast. “Right come on then monkey!”  
Before River knows it they’re washed, dressed, Mitsy’s dropped off and River’s back at home again wondering what to do with herself.  
River turns on some music while she starts riffling around in the cupboards looking at what ingredients she has to make some cakes when suddenly there are strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.  
“Hi Honey, I’m home!” The male voice says from behind her.  
The male spins her around in his arms to face her expecting to see a wide smile but instead is greeted by tears. “River what’s wrong?” the Doctor exclaims.  
River looks up at him through her tears, “How long has it been, Doctor, for you, how long has it been?  
“A day, two days tops, why?” the Doctor asks confused which just leads to more tears from River.  
It suddenly dawns on the doctor what’s going on, “Oh god River, how long has it been for you?”  
“Six and a half years!” River shouts out at him as she gets free from his grasp and runs to her room slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Im so sorry River, I had no idea” the doctor says softly as he walks in to her bedroom, sits down next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her while she buries her head in her hands.  
“It’s stupid; I should be used to this, the never knowing when you’ll next visit next, six years Doctor and not once!” River sobs, her words muffled by her hands.   
The Doctor’s arm tightens around her in comfort, “River, im so sorry I’ve done his, I had no idea,” he pauses as it suddenly dawns on him that there is no 6 years old running around, “River, where is she?” he asks curiously.  
River looks up at him and shakes her head, “she’s at school Doctor, that’s what normal children go to” River says a little too sharply than what she meant but then adds on, “not that she is normal.”  
“She’s not normal?” the doctor asks confused.  
“Sweetie, she has us for parents,” River says still a little shakily but starting to calm down and get her emotions under control, “she’s a bloody genius!” River says enthusiastically as more of a smile spreads over her face.  
“Im not surprised; having a mother like you.” The doctor smiles as he sees how proud River is of their daughter. “What’s she like river? I bet she’s a mini you!” the Doctor asks happily.  
River rolls her eyes, “She’s a character alright!” She exclaims causing them both to share a small laugh and smile. She sighs, “she’s amazing Doctor, she really is,” River pauses trying to arrange her thoughts of where to start, “she’s got long brown ringlet hair, she’s tall for her age, she is so inquisitive, loves to ask her questions, she loves hearing stories, she’s defiantly has your personality...” River tells him smiling and laughing about their daughter until he asks the question she’s been dreading.  
“Does she know who I am?” The Doctor asks quietly.  
“Not who you are to her and me,”River pauses sadly before telling him the truth, “you’re just a character in all her bedtime stories.”  
He nods his head solemnly but understands why as he wraps his arm tighter around her and stays like that for at least an hour just glad to be in each other’s comfort once again even though it’s a little late, both are deep in thought.  
River starts wiping away her tears from her cheeks and stands up from the bed out of his grasp. “I have to go pick up Mitsy, can I trust you to still be here when I get back?” River asks still feeling a little betrayed by him.  
The Doctor nods and goes into kiss her on the cheek but at the last second she flinches away leaving the Doctor feeling hurt although he guesses that was her idea as she grabs her keys and heads out of the apartment.  
The doctor wonders out of the bedroom and into the kitchen as he starts routing around in the cupboards looking for one thing in particular, and ‘ah, there they are...’ he thinks as he pulls out a big packet of jammy dodgers hastily opening them knowing he could always count on his wife to have a stock of them. After eating a half a dozen he gave in to temptation and wondered into Mitsy’s room.   
Inside the room the Doctor chuckles to himself as he looks around and everything is TARDIS blue colour. ‘of course...’ he thinks as he walks around the small room smiling at different drawings she has done until he picks up one drawing which is of her and river side by side next to a police box and a mystery man that looks nothing like him. He feels a lump rise in his throat and the sudden need to get out of the apartment, away from them both, where he couldn’t hurt anyone.  
‘She would understand. You can’t leave them. If I stay I’ll just end up getting them hurt. If you leave you could lose them both forever...’ The Doctor debated with himself in his mind. He finally decided to stay until they got home and then would come up with some excuse to leave and wouldn’t allow himself to come back, he’d let them just get on with their lives.  
He couldn’t believe how long he had been deep in thought for in his daughter’s bedroom because he was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the front door knob turn. He promptly walks out and waits awkwardly for a few seconds as the door opens.  
River slowly walks in holding Mitsy’s hand tightly as she looks down at Mitsy and sees that her eyes have gone wide as she sees the strange man standing in their hallway.  
“Doctor!” Mitsy exclaims not even questioning why he’s there in the house as she lets go of River’s hand and runs over to him.  
“Hello Mitsy” The doctor says cheerfully putting on a brave face that she didn’t call him dad, “How do you know I’m the Doctor,eh?” he asks curiously as he picks her up into his arms.  
“You must be him, you have the bowtie, the silly outfit and the silly hair which mummy says she secretly loves!” Mitsy tells him excitedly but hushed at the end although River still hears but lets it slide, just rolling her eyes at the pair, smiling at how fast they’re bonding.  
River shrugs off her coat and walks slowly over to the kitchen to put the kettle on keeping a close eye on them who already look like they’re going to be getting up to trouble.  
“Have you come to whisk mummy away on an adventure, Doctor?” Mitsy asks in a very serious tone which leaves the Doctor speechless as he realises just how advanced she really is.  
The Doctor sets her back on the ground and smiles down at her, “You really are quite a smart one aren’t you!” The Doctor says as he wonders into the kitchen as she holds his hand and picks up a cup of tea that River has just made him.  
“Doctor... can you stay for tea?” Mitsy asks innocently, “I rather like you...”


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor glances over at River awkwardly before looking back at Mitsy, “I’m not sure princess” he tells her nervously. “I’ll stay but only if it’s ok with your mother.” He looks over at River and sees a weak smile and a hesitant nod which of course Mitsy catches and starts bouncing around the room in an over-excited manner which the Doctor and River just can’t help laugh at.  
“I don’t want any Mitsy-strops from you though when I tell you it’s bedtime, you still have school in the morning, remember?” River tells Mitsy firmly as she starts preparing diner while Mitsy drags the Doctor back into her room to show him all the different pictures she’s done as the Doctor tries to pretend he hasn’t seen them before while he ignores the rising lump in his throat.  
The doctor smiles in amazement at his daughter as she shows off all her different pictures proudly and tells him exactly who everyone is in each of one.   
“Doctor, can you give me a hand in here please?” River calls from the kitchen as she tries to multi-task, dicing chicken, stirring the curry sauce and sorting out the rice.  
The Doctor walks out of the bedroom and can’t help but let out a chuckle as he sees the sight in front of him. There, his enigmatic wife, the woman who has been known to escape from any prison, the woman wrapped up in mystery, being domestic in a kitchen.   
“And what are you laughing at?” River asks distracted as she concentrates on the chicken while he moves to stirring the sauce and taking care of the rice.  
A comfortable silence washes over them for a couple of minutes neither one knowing quite what to say. “You’ve done such an amazing job with her, River, she is brilliant...” The doctor tells her quietly not being able to look at her as he feels ashamed with himself that he hasn’t been there for them.  
River walks over to him and adds the chicken into the source and kisses him on the cheek leaving him confused. “I knew you would come back eventually.” She says simply as she busies herself cleaning up the kitchen and laying the table.   
In no time at all the diner is cooked and they are all sat up to the table tucking in to the delicious mild curry. “So Mitsy, I hear you like stories?” The Doctor asks Mitsy shooting River a glance.  
“I love stories!” Mitsy exclaims loudly already nearly finished her curry. “But mummy and your stories are the best!” Mitsy says happily fidgeting in her chair. “Mummy tells me a Doctor adventure every night before I go to sleep!” she giggles with her cheeky grin as she looks from River to the Doctor and then back to River again.  
The Doctor smiles softly at her, “So what’s your favourite adventure then, Mitsy?” He asks curiously steeling another glance at River to make sure she is ok with him asking these questions.  
“The Pandorica!” Mitsy shouts excitedly without any doubt or hesitation.  
“Yes... that’s one of my favourites as well!” The Doctor says with high enthusiasm while River starts clearing away the dishes from the table rolling her eyes at them.  
From the kitchen River smiles at them sadly, wondering how long he will stay and when he will be around next time. “Mitsy, time’s ticking, why don’t you go get ready for bed and then maybe tonight for a special treat the Doctor will tuck you in and tell you an adventure?” River tells them but thinking the treat would be more for him than Mitsy.  
As promised Mitsy didn’t put up any fight as she ran off to her bedroom to get ready for bed. River walks slowly over to the doctor, “you can’t tell her about Berlin, I don’t want her to know that her mother is psychopath and you obviously can’t tell her about our wedding likewise in America you can’t tell her I killed you.”   
“Of course, but I do think we need to sit down in a minute and you know, just talk... “The Doctor says awkwardly as he hears Mitsy shout that she’s ready for him.   
While the Doctor tells Mitsy an adventure, River pours herself a glass of red wine as she mentally prepares herself for the ‘talk’ they are about to have.  
Fifteen minutes later, The Doctor creeps out of their little girl’s bedroom with a warm , soft smile stretching across his face as he walks over to join River on the sofa. “Hey, she went to sleep fine, thank you for letting me do that...” He says quietly as he sits down next to her.  
“Sweetie she’s your daughter too you know, you have as much of a right to her as I do.” River says barely above a whisper.  
“I haven’t exactly been a great father so far though have I?” The Doctor shoots back quickly matching her hushed tone.  
“She loves you, she doesn’t even really know you and I think she loves you more than me, I wouldn’t change that doctor, not for anything, I have told her stories of you since my first night here” She pause to take a shaky breath, “I hope one day we will be able to tell her everything and take her back home to the TARDIS, I just know she’s going to feel so hurt and confused...” River trails off quietly as she takes another long sip of wine.  
The Doctor shuffles closer to her and puts an arm around pulling her closer in to his side as he nods sadly. “It will take some explaining but she will understand when she’s older, im sure of it.”   
River rests her head on his shoulder, “thank you for coming back, even if it is a little late, I still love you, I always will.” She says softly as she closes her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning River slowly wakes up as she roles over she realises two things. One, she is in her bed when she fell asleep on the sofa. Two, the Doctor isn’t with her. Her heart sinks as she realises it could all have just been a very realistic dream; A cruel dream... but a dream nonetheless. She turns on her bedside light and suddenly feels sick at what she sees.  
A piece of paper with one single word on it:  
Sorry...   
She feels the tears start spilling from her eyes no longer able to keep them in as she lets out a muffled sob. ‘I can’t believe he’s left it like this... how could he... he’s never going to come back... he couldn’t handle it... coward...’ River’s thoughts circle her mind overwhelmingly.  
River looks over at her small alarm clock and sees that it’s already 7:30 and Mitsy will be waking up soon. River certainly didn’t want her 6 year old daughter to see her like this, in this state. With a lot of effort River managed to pull herself out of bed and make it to her ensuit bathroom without spilling anymore tears. River freshened herself up and dried her tears before walking out and into the kitchen to make some tea before Mitsy wakes.  
Mitsy would have slept for another good half hour if River hadn’t dropped her cup of tea on to the hard tiled floor. The cup shattered into a thousand tiny pieces followed by River shouting words that shouldn’t be repeated when a child is near.  
“Mum?” Mitsy walks out of her bedroom sleepily and confused, “What’s wrong?”  
River is already clearing the shards away with a dust pan and brush as she hears Mitsy approach. “Oh sweetie, stay back a minute, mummy was clumsy and dropped a mug.”  
Mitsy looks around the apartment for a minute as it registers to her that the Doctor isn’t around anymore, “oh, has the doctor gone?” Mitsy asks curiously, “He didn’t stay long did he?”   
River has to take a deep breath, preparing her answer, “yes sweetie, he’s had to leave, but he told me to tell you that he loved spending time with you yesterday and hopefully he will be back soon.” River tells her as she concentrates to keep her voice normal and steady.  
“I guess he’s gone off saving planets.” Mitsy says simply as she wonders back to her bedroom to get dressed.  
“Yes, I guess so...” River says softly making sure Mitsy doesn’t hear as she looks down at her shaking hands as she finishes clearing away the broken mug.  
After clearing away the mug and making a new cup of tea, River sits down at the table with Mitsy whose now also dressed both eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence.   
“So when do you think he’ll be back mum?” Mitsy asks breaking the silence.  
The question catches River off guard, how was she supposed to tell her daughter that the man who is her hero who happens to be her father could well never be coming back in to their lives? “I’ve told you what that impossible man is like sweetie, I honestly don’t know, but I’m sure he’ll be back around one day.” River answers her as accurately as possible.   
River suddenly looks at the time and realises that they’re going to be late if they don’t get a move on, “damn it, sweetie grab you coat and bag, we’re going to be late otherwise.”   
All too soon River is dropping Mitsy off at school, waving goodbye to her from the gate just like any other regular mum. The Drive back to the apartment seems to take longer than usual as she holds the steering wheel with clenched fists trying to think about anything other than reasons why he left and if he will ever be coming back again.   
River finally makes it home just as the tears start to form in her eyes again. ‘How could I have been so stupid to think that he might have stayed for a little longer than a couple of hours?’River thinks bitterly, angry that her eyes are betraying her by letting stupid droplets fall from them.  
To take her mind off things and to give her something to do, no matter how boring it may be, she sets to work doing general housework. She first cleans the small kitchen until it is spotless, she then moves on to the lounge dusting until finally moving on into her bedroom to clean and tidy.  
River is just in the middle of sorting out all her clothes when there’s a knock at the door. Immediately River thinks the worse, she hasn’t met anyone really while being on earth so doesn’t have the faintest idea who it could be. She quickly feels under her mattress for her gun and tucks it in to her trousers hidden under her long baggy top. She slowly walks up to the door and opens it.  
“Hi Honey, I’m home...” He says with a smile as soon as the door opens.  
River says the first thing that comes to mind, “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?”


	5. Chapter 5

“River?” The Doctor asks confused as he steps through the door, “what’s wrong?”  
“What the hell do you think is wrong?” River slams the door shut and storms past him into the lounge. She tries to take a calming breath but it’s too late and her anger drives her on. “How dare you just leave me a note saying sorry!” she shouts. “Sorry! Sorry for what?”  
The Doctor takes a step back from her speechless and incredibly confused, “River I assure you I have no idea what’s upset you...” he tells her honestly trying to calm her but fails.  
“No Doctor!” She yells, “You can’t keep doing this!”  
“Doing what?” The Doctor raises his voice slightly showing his frustration as he runs a hand through his floppy brown hair.  
The first tear falls down her face as she lowers her voice wishing that the words about to be said weren’t true, “leaving.... leaving without reason, I never know when or if you’re ever going to come back...” She admits slowly.  
Something she says clicks in his mind then as he realises what’s happened.  
“River... where are you?” He asks quietly.  
She looks across at him as she too realises and shakes her head slowly.  
“Tell me where you are, im ahead...”   
The Doctor takes a deep breath, “we’ve just had our honeymoon, what about you?”  
River shakes her head again sadly as more tears fall down her face as she knows she has to say that dreaded word.   
“Spoilers.” She says shakily.  
The Doctor nods his head once understanding and then scratches his left cheek feeling awkward, “Im sorry for whatever I’ve done or haven’t done, we’ll make it up to you.”  
“Our honeymoon was great wasn’t it?” River asks trying desperately to change the subject to stop anything from slipping.  
“It was amazing until those sontarans turned up that you had upset a few weeks before!” The doctor exclaims causing them both to let out a small laugh as they reminisced.  
“It was beautiful there, the hidden planet, it was perfect for our honeymoon...” River tells him with a warm smile as she sits down on the sofa.  
The Doctor nods and sits down next to her, “River, what are you hiding?” he asks softly.  
“You need to go... you could be back soon...” She ignores the question knowing that soon Mitsy will need to be picked up and this version of him can’t see her yet.  
The Doctor shakes his head, “River, we’re married, tell me what’s wrong, what’s happening?” The Doctor asks almost pleading.  
“You know I can’t...don’t make this any harder than it already is... please my love...you have to go” She tries telling him but he doesn’t listen as he presses his lips to hers shutting her up.  
One of the Doctor’s hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him, as he deepens the kiss, his other hand finds its way up into her hair gently tugging at it.  
River pushes him away as she comes back to her senses quickly, “No Doctor!” She says a bit breathlessly, “I can’t... I feel like im cheating on you with you...you have to go!” She tells him sharply as she stands up off the sofa.  
“River, I’m sorry... I just wish I knew what’s happened... im going to fix this...us...” he tells her as he too stands up.  
River’s face softens again but still looks sad as she longs to tell him what’s going on and everything that’s happened, “You’re going to find out very soon now...” She says as she leads him to the door.  
“I’m sorry for whatever the idiot’s done... you know what we’re like.” He says as he leans in for a kiss goodbye but River shies away opening the door.   
He steps through the door way and looks back at her with a sad expression, “Im going to fix this...” he says quietly and walks off towards the Tardis leaving River alone once again.


	6. Chapter 6

River crashes her back against the door as it shuts feeling like her whole world is crashing down on her but then as she thinks about it, she realises that it has always been this way. She’s all ways been falling and crashing never knowing what’s going to be around the next corner.

For a while she thought everything in her life was going to be okay. Once her and Mitsy settled she quickly slipped into life on earth as if she had been brought up there herself. No one suspected anything. No one suspected the lie. For a while she even believed it herself.

Why wouldn’t anyone believe the lie? A poor single mum raising her child after the father ran out on them. River snorts at the irony as her mind dawdles over her thoughts as she sits on the floor, back pressed against the door. Yeah, he ran out on us all right...

“Why does he always have to do this? To us?” River asks herself out loud in frustration. “Its not fair on anyone, him, Mitsy or me.” She carries on talking to herself, “Why cant he just move on from us? That’s what he does isn’t it? Normally, I mean? Once we can’t have adventures with him or once he’s damaged us beyond repair... He just... He dumps us back... And moves onto the next...” River starts to feel soft tears trickle down her plump cheeks as she realises what has to be done, “If he wont move on... I’ll have to... Maybe then he’ll get the message that we’re better left off alone.” 

As she finally admits to herself out loud of what has to be done she picks herself up off the floor and looks at her reflection in the small mirror hanging up in her hallway. What a mess... She thinks to herself as she wipes away her tears and runs a hand through her mesmerising curls trying to tame them. 

Okay, first things first is to pick up Mitsy from school, then book a babysitter... No scrap that... Pick Mitsy up, talk to her about me...dating... River shudders at the word and quickly carries on with her mental list she’s creating... Then book a babysitter and then... Go out somewhere and see who I... Find...

I can do this... I can do this... She keeps telling herself over and over again as she drives Mitsy back from school. 

“Hey sweetie, before you run off can I have a quick word with you?” River asks her daughter as they step inside the door and hangs up their coats.  
“Of course mummy, what’s wrong?” Mitsy asks concerned as she takes up residence on the blue comfy sofa.  
River smiles as she walks over and sits down next to her wrapping her arms around Mitsy’s small body. “Nothing is wrong sweetie, I just, mummy wants to go out tonight for some adult time, are you going to be a good girl if I call in a babysitter?”   
“Yes Mummy, can I go play now?” Mitsy asks simply all ready running off to her bedroom to play with her toys leaving River speechless on the sofa.

She needs to remember that although her daughter seems so much older she really is just her little girl. ‘Little amazing girl.’ River thinks proudly.  
Its not long before River has a babysitter on her way round and is desperately trying to pick out an outfit that’s suitable enough from her wardrobe. She pulls out a dress at random and gasps as she staggers back to her bed clasping the dress to her chest. How could she have forgotten this dress? The dress that she had picked out, although thinking about it now it was probably more sub conscious, was the dress the doctor had brought her for her birthday at the Great frost fair when Stevie Wonder played for her under the bridge. She feels like she’s in a trance as she absent mindedly starts to rub the soft satin gently with her fingers. So many memories come flooding back to her that its becoming overwhelming. Not just memories from that night but other distinct memories. Back in Berlin, he saved her as she saved him. Manhattan. The angels. Her parents. Oh god, what would her parents think if they knew she was finally giving up on her love with the Doctor? River starts shaking her head at the memories that are unfolding in her head. Her father, the last centurion, he was always there for her mother and she always knew that he would be coming. 

River, finding it too hard to carry on watching the memories unfold snaps out of her trance with a startle. River quickly shoves the dress back into the wardrobe and pulls out another dress that finally is suitable enough to wear out to the local pub. 

River just finishes getting ready when she hears a loud knock on the door. “Coming!” Shouts river as she hurries over to let, she guesses, the babysitter in. 

“Miss Song?” a lady in her early twenties asks as she steps through the door.  
River fakes a smile back at her, “Yes that’s me,” River says as she leads the babysitter into the lounge where Mitsy is playing with one of her dolls. “Okay so she should go to bed in about an hour or so, I’ll be back in a couple of hours, if there’s any trouble then give me a ring, you have my mobile number.” River tells the young lady as she kneels down to Mitsy and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Alright you, be good and I’ll be back soon Sweetie,” River says as she heads out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

“Right Mitsy, I want you on your best behaviour tonight, Do you understand?” River asks as Mitsy walks into the kitchen where River is preparing diner.  
“Yes mummy, I promise, but what about my daddy, mummy?” Mitsy asks confused.

River, that morning, had already explained to Mitsy that she had invited a guest around that she cares a lot about and at the time it seemed Mitsy understood but now River was floundering with this question her daughter had sprang on her.

“What do you mean, what about your daddy sweetie?” River asks trying to keep her voice as steady as she can manage.  
Mitsy takes a deep breath and looks River in the eye looking very serious, “Well... You said my daddy does love me and that one day he will come back for me, right?” Mitsy asks making sure her mother is keeping up. 

River looks away as she pours herself a glass of wine and a glass of water for Mitsy.

‘Oh god.   
Why does she have to be so bloody clever?  
Bloody time lord memory's.  
Bloody time lords, full-stop.’ 

River passes Mitsy her glass of water before finally answering her, “Yes.. That’s right sweetie, your father does love you and he will come back some day, why do you ask?”  
“Well, this guest who is coming tonight...” Mitsy takes a pause trying to work out how to word it, “You want him to be your prince, right?” 

River goes bright red in embarrassment, “What do you mean, Sweetie?” River asks astonished.  
Mitsy quickly hurries on with her little speech, “Well...I think you and this special guest that’s coming tonight have special adult feelings for each other, which is fine by me!” she quickly adds on the end, “But what about daddy, because I think you and him must have had special adult feelings for each other because otherwise you wouldn’t have had me.” Mitsy says very matter-of-fact.

River closes the space between her and her daughter and wraps her arms around her, “Oh Sweetie, sometimes people can love other people and it can just not work out like one would hope, please don’t worry about your daddy, he’ll understand soon enough, So your okay if I have adult feelings for our special guest tonight?” River asks still hugging Mitsy.  
Mitsy takes a step back from her mother and smiles her cheeky 6 year-old grin, “Of course mummy, he’s going to be your prince!” 

‘I’ve got to stop letting her watch all those Disney films...’ River thinks when there’s a knock at the door. 

River walks over to the door and opens it, she smiles as she sees its Arthur who is holding out a bouquet of tulips for her. “These are for you.” He says as he hands them to her and kisses her on the cheek.

River blushes as she steps back inside allowing Arthur to enter. Mitsy runs over to them and wraps her arms around River pretending to be shy in a child like manner. “Arthur, this is my daughter, Mitsy, trust me, she’s not shy, don’t be fooled!” River tells Arthur as she steps out of Mitsy’s grasp and heads over to the kitchen to put the tulips in a vase, pour Arthur a glass of wine and starts serving up diner.

“Hello Mitsy, your mother has told me a lot about you, I hear you like stories, is that right?” Arthur strikes up conversation with the six year-old.  
Mitsy breaks out in to a beaming smile, “I love adventure stories but mummy-doctor stories are the best!”  
Arthur looks confused, “Mummy-doctor stories,eh?” Arthur asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“Diner’s ready!” Rivers voice cuts across them quickly.

They all take their seats around the table and tuck in to the delicious meal River has prepared. “This is lovely, thank you River.” Arthur compliments the meal, “Where did you learn to cook like this?” He asks out of curiosity.  
“Oh I’m not sure really, so was work busy today?” River asks making small talk.

Mitsy looks up at Arthur and her mother, “Where do you work Arthur?” She asks sounding very grown up catching him off guard.

River’s stomach flips. 

‘Oh great... He’s a doctor... She’s going to tell him all about her doctor... Yes, River, this was the stupidest idea you have ever had...’ Rivers thoughts wizz around her mind.

“I’m a doctor Mitsy.” Arthur says proudly as he sees her eyes go wide.

Mitsy gasps, “A doctor! Wow are you like mums Doctor that goes off travelling all the time?” She asks in amazement.   
Arthur looks to River for help feeling confused, “Er, no Mitsy... I don’t go travelling I work at a hospital with other doctors, we make people better.” Arthur says as he finishes his meal.

Mitsy looks disappointed but hides it well, “Mummy does Arthur know about the Doctor?” She asks innocently but before River has a chance to answer, Arthur beats her to it.  
“No Mitsy I don’t know about the Doctor, why don’t you tell me about him?” says Arthur. 

‘yep, I’m never going to be able to have a normal life...ever.’ River thinks miserably as she watches things unfold before her eyes.

Mitsy looks excited to be able to talk about the Doctor, “ well the Doctor is who mummy goes on adventures with and they fight lots of baddies!” Mitsy tells Arthur as if he’s stupid.  
Arthur looks to River and raises his eyebrows, he sees River roll her eyes and give a slight shake of the head.  
“Mitsy, can you go get in to your pjs on?” River asks in a tone that means its not up for debate.

Mitsy quickly runs off to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Arthur walks over to River who has started clearing away the diner plates, “This Doctor fella... It’s her dad isn’t it?” Arthur asks softly.  
River nods her head slightly, “he’s just a character in stories to her, I tell her stories about him and I going on adventures... But of course none of them are true.” River adds on the end quickly. 

“Mum! I’m ready, come tell me a story!” Missy shouts from her bedroom.

River looks apologetically to Arthur, “This wont take long.” she says as she walks over to Mitsy’s Room, “Which one tonight then Sweetie?”  
Mitsy thinks for a minute before saying, “pandorica!” 

River starts telling the famous story of the pandorica. “ ‘you graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe! The Doctor said in horror. Mummy smirked at him, shook her head and said, well you wouldn’t answer your phone!”’ River smiles as she sees Mitsy already falling asleep as she creeps out of the bedroom so she doesn’t wake her again.

“asleep already?” Arthur asks amazed.  
River nods her head, “yeah, she must have been really tired,” River tells him as she picks up the bottle of wine from the kitchen and leads him over to the sofa.  
“This has been really nice...” He says as he takes a long sip from his glass of wine and casually puts his arm around her to which she doesn't object to.  
Arthur takes River’s empty glass and places it on the coffee table in front of them along with his, a minute passes without them saying much, River shuffles closer to him and for a moment they just stare at each other, not knowing what to do. The tension and temperature rises in the flat until they reach breaking point. Arthur leans in slightly so River and his lips finally touch.

At first its a hesitant kiss, an experiment but something clicks between them and it quickly becomes heated. River is the one to deepen it allowing Arthur’s tongue to enter and explore.   
River allows a small moan to escape her lips as Arthur runs his hands through her hair, gently tugging on it.

“Well isn’t this just lovely...” The Doctor says from behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

“Doctor!” River exclaims, jumping apart from Arthur.  
The Doctor looks at them with utter disgust, “What the hell do you think your playing at?” The Doctor asks River through gritted teeth.  
“How dare you barge in here without knocking!” River shouts at him angrily.  
“Well its a good job I did, who knows how far things may have gone!” The Doctor shouts with rage ringing in his voice.

Arthur not liking the tone of the Doctor’s voice edges toward River protectively. “Well aren’t you going to introduce us then?” the doctor asks almost sarcastically.  
River looks at the doctor to see if he’s being serious but his face looks like its set in stone. River places a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “This is Arthur,” River says before delivering another blow to the Doctor, “My boyfriend.”

“Good name for a horse...”The Doctor mutters trying to hide how hurt he is on the inside. It suddenly dawns on him that River said ‘boyfriend.’ “River, we’re married... What about us?” The doctor asks his voice suddenly loosing volume.

River quickly cuts him off, “There is no us!”

The Doctor snaps in anger, “Does he know who you are?” He shouts pointing at Arthur who is staring at them in horror, the Doctor carries on his rage, “Does he know who I am? Well why don’t you tell him if he’s your boyfriend?” The Doctor shouts furiously.

“Doctor, shut up!” River shouts but he ignores her and carries on with his tirade.  
The Doctor turns his rant to Mitsy, “What about Mitsy?”   
“What about Mitsy?”River asks confused.  
The Doctor shouts.“Well why don’t I go and tell her everything, starting with who I am?”   
“Don’t you dare! You know you can’t!” River snaps.

Arthur finally speaks up, no longer being able to bite his tongue, “What is this truth? What’s going on?” He questions.  
The Doctor is quick to answer, “Wouldn’t you like to know!” He spits out.  
“Shut up doctor!” River shouts again before turning to Arthur, “Listen I think you should go.”  
Arthur eyes the doctor suspiciously before turning to River, “I don’t know... Will you be okay with him?” he asks genuinely worried for River’s safety.  
“Oh don’t worry about me, its him who should be worried.”River says as she guides him out the door.

The second the door is shut River lashes out at the Doctor, “Who the hell do you think you are?”  
“We’re married.” He spits out at her.

River’s voice quietens a fraction, “Yes, married to a ghost.”  
The Doctor’s voice also quietens slightly but is too worked up to drop it completely, “What’s that suppose to mean?”  
River takes a deep breath and slowly takes a few steps toward him, “You’re like a ghost, You’re never around...when you are it’s not the right one...” She says her voice dropping in volume every second.

The Doctor suddenly understands everything.  
Everything suddenly makes sense.  
“You tried to move on... And I ruined it for you...” He says, his voice becoming thick with overwhelming emotion.

“I didn’t want to but I felt like I didn’t have a choice, it was the only way to make you see how hurt I am inside...” River tells him as the first droplets fall down her cheeks, “I never stopped loving you... I never will...I never could.” She says miserably.

A growing lump rises in the Doctor’s throat that he keeps forcing back down, he lets what River said soak in for a moment.

“Come with me!” The doctor says quickly, suddenly looking hopeful as his voice rises with enthusiasm.  
River shakes her head sadly, “Doctor, you know we can't, think about Mitsy.”

“River, I’m her father... You’re her mother...we belong together as a family.” The Doctor tells her in a pleading tone.

They both spin round as they hear a gasp from behind them. Both of them had been so caught up in their argument that neither of them noticed the 6year old who had watched and heard everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsy shuffles further into the room eyeing suspiciously river and the doctor. “Is it true?” she asks shakily as she sits down on the TARDIS blue sofa.

Both River and the Doctor slowly makes their way over, sitting on both sides of her. River nods her head slightly confirming to the small child that what she had heard was in fact true.  
River put her arm around Mitsy and kissed her forehead, “I’m sorry we kept this from you Sweetie.” River says softly.  
“We did it only to protect you.” The Doctor says just as softly.

There’s a moment between the three of them where no one talks. The silence seems to last a decade but in actual fact only one tiny minute passes. Mitsy looks at her mother, then to the Doctor and then back to her mother, “Do you love each other?” Mitsy finally asks simply.

More silence follows. 

The Doctor is the first to answer, “Very much so.” It comes out more like a whisper as he locks eyes with River.  
Tears prickle River’s eyes but she manages to control them as she sees the sincerity in his eyes, after a long moment she very hesitantly nods her head.

As soon as Mitsy sees River nod her head she jumps up from the sofa laughing hysterically, “I knew it! He’s your prince!” Misty shouts causing river and the doctor to share a quiet laugh.

“River...please...lets just give it a go?” The doctor asks quietly.

River shakes her head again, “could you ensure our daughter’s safety?” River asks her voice just above a whisper.  
“River, you know the answer but you also know that I will protect her with everything I have.” he tells her honestly.  
“Pleeeease Mummy?” Mitsy asks exaggeratedly catching on to what The Doctor had asked.

River lets out a long sigh, rolling her eyes, “What about school?” She asks desperately trying to keep up her side of the argument knowing that she’s loosing.

The Doctor sighs, “River she’s a Timelord... We can teach her everything she needs to know and as for the earthy things Clara can teach her... Please river, just give it a go...” The Doctor pleads enthusiastically.

River finally gives in with a slight nod of her head. She smiles quietly as she sees her husband and daughter jumping up and down together in an excited motion. River rolls her eyes but cant help letting out a small laugh seeing how happy they are.

River heads back to her bedroom leaving the Doctor to entertain Mitsy while she got together her few belongings. After ten minutes the Doctor wonders into River’s bedroom leaving Mitsy playing with her dolls in the lounge. The Doctor wraps his arms around River and spins her around until she is facing him. He whisperers soft and slow, “Thank you...” before taking her breath away in a passion-filled kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

River lets out a small moan as the Doctor wraps his tongue around hers, his hands slide around her waist as he pulls her in flush to his body.  
“ewwwww....” comes a small childish voice from behind them causing them to break apart quickly and then to burst out laughing.  
River turns a deep crimson as she looks at their daughter, “Sorry Sweetie, we didn’t see you there.”   
“I’ll go get the TARDIS while you finish packing.” The doctor says looking mortified that their daughter had just caught them kissing. He goes to walk out the room but river quickly grabs his arm stopping him in his tracks.  
“You’ll get it wrong again and leave us.” River says quietly.   
The Doctor sees the pain in her eyes that’s gathered over the six long years and looks down at the floor in shame, he says a quiet “okay” and then leads Mitsy out to the lounge where she shows him her dolls and the model TARDIS she had made.  
River takes a deep breath sighing loudly, “God I hope this works out...” She thinks out loud as she finishes packing up her and her daughter’s belongings.  
“This is my favourite doll because I think it looks like mummy!” Mitsy explains to her dad as she shows him a doll that she had made that has wild curly hair going out in every direction.   
The Doctor takes the doll and inspects it very carefully, “Wow!” He gushes as he looks over the doll, “And you made this?!” he asks astonished.  
Mitsy nods her head smiling proudly, “I made it at school I did and my teacher said it was the best doll in class!” she states enthusiastically as River walks out carrying a large suitcase. The Doctor walks over to River and takes the suitcase from her like a true gentleman while River gets Mitsy ready to head out.  
It’s a short walk to the TARDIS as The Doctor leads on in front while River and Mitsy walk behind holding hands.  
Mitsy gasps as she spots the mysterious blue box on a lonely street corner.   
The Doctor snaps his fingers and the doors burst open. He steps to the side allowing his queen and princess to enter their kingdom first. “Welcome home Mitsuko, our child of the light.” The Doctor says joyously as he sees River’s wide smile and Mitsy’s eyes light up in amazement.  
River smiles broadly at her daughter who is looking everywhere absolutely flabbergasted at her surroundings, “Yes, welcome back sweetie...”  
The Doctor lifts Mitsy on to his shoulders as he shows her around the console room.  
River asks smiling “so where’s Clara and Jack?”  
The Doctor stops spinning Mitsy around and catches River’s eye, “Oh I don’t think you want to know...”  
River giggles catching on to what he means, “So they’re still together then?” River asks as she watches her daughter’s facial expressions as she takes everything in.  
“They’re like an old married couple...” The Doctor says with a fond twinkle in his eye.  
“Did someone mention old married couple?” Clara asks as her and Jack walk in, hand in hand. Jack smiles as Clara lets go of his hand and runs over to River and pulls her into a bear hug.  
“It’s so good to see you again River!” Clara enthuses excitedly still holding River in a tight grip.  
River pretends that Clara is hugging too tight, “ah...can’t...breathe...”  
Clara loosens her hug immediately, “Oops! Sorry!” They both burst out laughing.  
Mitsy pulls at the Doctor’s hand, “Daddy, who are they?” The child asks looking at Clara and Jack.  
The Doctor smiles, “That’s your Uncle Jack and Aunty Clara”  
Jack smiles as he and Clara go over to her, “hey kiddo.” Jack says with a smile while Clara crouches down next to her.  
“Last time we saw you, you were just a baby! You’ve grown up so much!” Clara says as she smiles softly, “How old are you now then Mitsy?”   
Mitsy beams a radiant smile as they fuss over her, “I’m six!” She shouts excitedly causing them to laugh.  
“Wow! Six? Now that’s the best age ever!” Jack tells her with a brilliant smile spreading across his face.  
The Doctor walks over to River who is watching them from the side biting her lip nervously.  
“Do you think she’s going to be ok?” River asks the Doctor in a hushed voice.  
The Doctor looks back at their daughter who is telling Clara and Jack all about her drawings and then about what her teacher said about her drawings not once pausing for breath as she rambles on he sees Clara and Jack try to keep up with the 6 year old. “I think she’s going to fit in just fine...” The Doctor says with a fond smile.


End file.
